


StH Drabbles

by orphan_account



Series: More Eggnog, Please [2]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Eggnog, Inflation, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are kink based drabbles from my other fic, Sharing the Holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	StH Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes are you here for gross fetishes? i have plenty for you please take a seat and have a read. enjoy your perverted boners.

"Ah, wow... Had Oi known ya were goin' awl out, Oi wouldn't a eaten before comin' ova," Bunnymund stated, North patting his back and making him stand very still as he looked wide-eyed at the food. "Not to worry, Bunny! No one can resist my cooking. You will eat your fill, I am sure," North said in a strangely alurring way... perhaps even seductively, if you could get seductive about food.

Bunnymund felt a bit awkward as he sat down at the table across from North, who kept piling heaping amounts of delicious fatty foods onto his plate. Mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, caramelized carrots sweetened with brown sugar, even the fruit salad was heavily laden with sweetness, rather than the tart and tangy fruit taste Bunnymund was used to. It wasn't bad, by any means. In fact, it was wonderful, and the Pooka really couldn't get enough of it. Eating his way through with pleased moans and mumblings of compliments to the chef.

North seemed to eat a lot as well, but for a big man with a belly that wasn't so strange. As a rabbit folk, Bunnymund wasn't used to such heavy foods, and they really did fill him up, bloating his once thin waist line out a good few inches by the time he'd finished his once mountain-like pile of food on his plate. He was going to call it quits then, plenty full and satisfied with no desire for more, but there was a lot left to be eaten on the table. And North gave him this look, it looked rather sad and pleading, with his big blue eyes shining and a slight pout even.

"Wot... Oi'm stuffed! Oi can't eat anymore, North," Bunnymund insisted, patting his rounded out gut as if it would help convince the other. "But, I made this all for you... and you ate so leetle, it is... disappointing, Krolik," North said, Bunnymund groaning. God, he has to use the cute little Russian nickname, didn't he? That bloody bastard. Bunny sat up a bit more and rolled his eyes. "Awl roight, foine, a bit more, ya stupid, bloody good loo-- cook..." Bunny said, North happily ignoring his slip up and piling more food onto his plate.

It wasn't that hard to eat more, it went down fairly easily, despite already being full. He thought maybe there was something in the food, or maybe North's food was that good... or he just wanted to please the other so much he didn't feel strained. His gut did ache a bit, especially as he reached the end of his plate, belly quite rotund now, swollen and filled with blood to make it slightly pink tinged under the white fur. The food was mostly gone now, Bunny noting that North's gut as a bit larger as well, and for some reason it made Bunny's gut stir with emotions and... arousal. He forced the feeling away, quelling it to the best of his abilities as North started to talk again.

"Was good? You look quite full, Bunny, it looks good on you," North said, rubbing his own gut before getting up. "Come, let's sit in the living room, we have much to discuss! It is a celebration, so there will be cake later, of course. But for now a break!" North said, Bunny thankful to stop eating and get into a more comfortable chair.


End file.
